A Christmassy Johnlock
by TheShadowhunterfrom221b
Summary: A cute little Johnlock christmas oneshot. Sherlock comes round John's for the holidays.


The day wasn't going well for John but as fourth period came around John finally had a subject he liked and was good at. P.E was John's forte especially as they were doing rugby this side of the half-term. It also happened to be his favourite time of the year as it was the lead up to Christmas. With Halloween, Bonfire Night and November out of the way they were into the frosty mornings and hope of snowy December. This Christmas was going to be the best yet as he was having Sherlock over for the whole holiday as his parents were going to France and Sherlock had refused to go with them. John smiled to himself as he walked down to the changing rooms and was fit full-force in the face with the delightful smells of mud, sweat and teenage boys. Spotting Mike and Greg in the far corner he went over to them and slung his bag down. They greeted him in the usual manner of grunts and he started changing. A conversation was struck up at what everyone was going to be doing over the Christmas break. It turned out that Greg was going to be going to work with his dad at Scotland Yard for work experience and Mike was going to Germany with his parents. Their conversation was cut short as the P.E teacher came in and herded them all out into the freezing winds of December. They played a good game and John's side won thanks to a spectacular Tri right at the end. After they were changed back into their uniform the trio made their way to Maths, and the last lesson of the day, humming Christmas tunes and imagining all the fun they'll get up to in the holidays.

The next two weeks passed quickly by with Sherlock and John plotting and planning all the amazing things they were going to get up to. They were now only one week away from their plans becoming reality and they were buzzing. Sherlock had become even more irritating towards the teachers and John had had to be told to stop daydreaming and pay attention on more than one occasion. The last week was full of fun things such as giving out presents to everyone, Christmas lunch, secret Santa and the Christmas assembly. They were to break up on the Friday at Midday and have one lesson and then form time until the end of school. Soon John and Sherlock found themselves sitting in the incredibly long form time and watching 'You've Been Framed' on the whiteboard, as was tradition for their form. They were sitting at the back of the classroom eating Wine Gums and chatting to each other. John was laughing at how Sherlock didn't know anything about the solar system and pronounced Penguins as Penwings, when the bell went. The two boys looked at each other and grinned, the time they had been waiting so long for had finally come. All at once people were standing up and rushing to the door , shouting 'Merry Christmas' over their shoulders to the teachers and creating a pile up. It moved too slowly for John's liking but finally Sherlock and he were outside and on their way to John's house. He was thankful that Sherlock's mum had turned up the night before with a giant suitcase as he really didn't like the idea of having to lug it all the way back home with him.

As they reached his house John let him and Sherlock in and they raced up the stairs to his room to make a start on the list of exiting things they had planned. A week flew by and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve and they were all sitting down at the Watson's family table, even Harry was there and not off partying, tucking into a hand-made lasagne that was mouth wateringly delicious. Sherlock and John had already hung their stockings up and put the presents they'd bought under the Christmas tree. Sherlock caught John's eye across the table and blushed, he had had a crush on his best and only friend for a while now and it made life rather difficult sometimes. As soon as they were finished eating they excused themselves from the table and ran upstairs, only stopping when they reached John's room. They both doubled over with laughter and didn't recover for a few minutes. As they straightened up, still clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard, their eyes locked for a bit longer than was normal and John looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Sherlock smirked; John's blush was absolutely adorable and made his stomach flutter uncontrollably. He cleared his throat and was just about to suggest that they play a game on John's Xbox before going to bed, when John gasped and ran to the window. Beautiful, floating white snowflakes were falling from the sky and already there was a thin covering on the floor. In the distance a clock chimed the hour causing Sherlock to check the clock. It showed that it was midnight and Sherlock felt an overwhelming sense of joy at the sight. It was Christmas Day and he had been waiting for this day ever since John had agreed to let him stay for the whole three weeks of their holiday. He moved over to John as he turned away from the window. This time when their eyes met, neither of them blushed or looked away in embarrassment. Instead they both started subconsciously leaning forward until their lips met. Both boys felt as if millions of tiny fireworks were exploding inside of them and they felt like the world was theirs in that minute and they could do anything they wanted because they were finally kissing each other. When they finally broke apart they stood with their foreheads touching,

'Merry Christmas, Sherlock,' John whispered before rejoining their lips in the way he wished he could ever since he had met the boy, all those years ago.

~FIN~


End file.
